MisAdventures at Hogwarts
by Magic Love93
Summary: The tale of a group of unlikely friends and all their wacky adventures at Hogwarts. It's a collaboration between me and my two friends. I'm bad with summaries so just take a peak and see if it's something you want to read! Reviews would be fantastic!
1. Salutations!

Salutations Readers!

Before you dive into reading this fantastic story let me tell you the tale of how this journey came to be...

Once upon a time, in the far away mystical land of Arcata, CA at a magical school of young dreamers a friendship was forged between three unlikely characters... The Artist... The Writer... and The Botanist...

The Artist and The Botanist had been the best of friends for many years, always there for one another, and despite their wonderful personalities and high spirits many people were to intimidated by their bond to even attempt to venture past the mark of acquaintance... But then they met The Writer.

She was the only of her kind to come to this strange land and had no one to quest with and so despite her wariness of the pair she did what many dared not... She extended her hand in Friendship to the two... And what was perhaps even more surprising... They Accepted...

A friendship was quickly forged amongst the trio as they bonded over meals and adventures... They quickly discovered a mutual love for many topics such as books, shows, comics and movies... They stayed up late into the night gushing over their favorite foreign actors and fictional characters... They made jokes and puns and just goofed around...

Then one day an idea came to them... We have such talents and wild imaginations! Perhaps instead of keeping them bottled up and hidden amongst ourselves... We should share them with the WORLD! Let's write a story together you guys! Let's place ourselves in a world we dream of and bring in our favorite people and characters and create our own magical life to be led within the words of our dear friend the Writer and viewed through the magical artwork of the spectacular Artist!

Where? Hogwarts of course!

Who? All of us and whoever we want it's our story!

How? like I said Writer will spin it's tale, Artist will bring it to life with images, and Botanist will be our support and sounding board!

Why? Why not!?

When? Basically our whole lives if we were magic and the world of Harry Potter was real!

What? Well... What's it about? That's easy... This is going to be the epic telling of our...

**MisAdventures at Hogwarts!**

So strap yourself in my fellow reader and prepare for one amazing adventure!

Your faithful Storytellers,

_The Artist, The Botanist and The Writer_


	2. Prologue

**Misadventures at Hogwarts**

_Prologue_

A hazy fog of steam from the train covers the platform, making the people scattered throughout appear as nothing more than blurry silhouettes. Laughter and shouts ricochet off the walls friends reunite after a long hot summer. Prefects scurry about ushering students on board. Parents bid their children farewell and give warnings against misbehavior.

As the hands on the large clock move to show 10:36 am a young girl bursts through the platform entrance closely followed by a trolley pushed by a shaky muggle woman. The child whips her head in every direction trying to see everything all at once. She has a mop of chin length dark brown hair with a purple clip holding her bangs in place and a pair of big chocolate colored eyes that are wide with wonder and amazement. She begins her trek down the platform, mother at her heels. Not paying attention she trips over an empty cat carrier sitting in front of another small 11 year-old with long braided pigtails. After a hasty apology and goodbye the wide eyed girl runs off with some friends leaving the other sitting alone on her trunk. The braided girl watches the other walk off before turning her attention back to the cat sitting in her lap, petting her with an obvious, religious like adoration. She only looks up upon hearing a loud American accent just in front of her shouting out in disbelief. Colorful phrases of "Holy cow!" and "Oh my God!" are spewing from a wide-mouthed girl with an unusually forced glare, baby blue eyes and wavy blondish-brown hair. She has her school robe clasped around her neck and billowing out behind her like a cape. Her hand shoots out and shakes the braid child violently, shouting her name and gesturing wildly, causing people to stare at them in annoyance.

"Oh my god Megan! Can you believe this place! I thought I was gonna die running through that brick wall! I even got the wrong one earlier and ran smack into a REAL brick wall! Can you believe were going to learn magic! Just look at this –"

_**SMACK!**_

Her arm had swung out hitting a young boy, about their age, in the face and knocking him to the floor.

"Oh sorry dude!" she said while helping him back up to his feet. He muttered a nervous "It's ok," before scurrying after an older Ravenclaw girl. The twitchy boy stumbled along the platform, jumping away from people as they passed. His blonde hair was neat and short atop his head, and his usually pale face was slightly green with a pair of blue eyes that were riddled with nerves. He walked like he hadn't a clue what he was supposed to do with his limbs or how to properly control them, and looked as though he was uncomfortable in his own skin. Despite his best efforts to avoid contact with the people around him he slammed into another young boy, tumbling to the ground. His brow broke out in a cold sweat as he looked up at the stiff boy stuttering out apologies. This boy stood stock straight with his feet firmly planted to the ground and a military child disposition about him, that in grade school had earned him the nickname of General. He had warm gray eyes, dirty blonde hair and a short stocky stature. He kindly extended his hand out to help Twitchy up off the floor before giving him a smile, and striking up a conversation with him in an effort to ease his nerves.

The boys started walking together and scouting out for the Ravenclaw Twitchy had been searching for, finally spotting her as she stopped to talk with an abnormally tall and thin boy. The girl stared up at him adoringly, twirling a strand of her light brown hair around her finger in what she hoped was a flirtatious manner, whilst her large brown eyes hung on his every word. She seemed to scream "overly-obsessed girl crush" from every pore of her being, the boy on the other hand barely even registered her existence as his electric blue eyes scanned the platform analyzing each person in an "I'm-higher-than-thou" manner. his curly black hair fell in his face as he spotted another tall gangly boy with similar scruffy black hair and blue eyes heading towards the pair. He donned a Slytherin uniform much like "Mr. Superior" but unlike him had a large smile plastered on his face and abnormally large Dumbo sized ears.

He waltzed up to them in a slightly cocky manner and roughly patted Mr. Superior on the back, practically knocking him to the ground with the force behind it. No more than a minute had passed before two large muscly Gryffindor boys roughly grabbed them in each in a headlock and started drilling their knuckles into their heads. Their laughter rang across the platform along with the helpless yelps of the victimized Slytherins and taunting phrases of "Missed us boys?"Of the Gryffindor pair the one with blonde hair tugged at Dumbo's ears in an almost brotherly manner before stating that they seemed to have grown over the holidays. The other dark haired boy just laughed at the comment while shaking Mr. Superior and claiming he could shake the weirdness out of him. The Slytherins just allowed the treatment, knowing there was no way out of it, while their minds began formulating mean pranks to retaliate with later.

The bullies finally stopped with their taunting as the warning whistle cut through the mayhem of the platform, and quickly darted for the train to find a suitable compartment. Dumbo and Mr. Superior just brushed themselves off and proceeded after them as though nothing had happened with the Ravenclaw trailing behind them. Twitchy quickly caught with her, accidentally bumping into and earning a glare, with General happily by his side. The loud American and Braid girl were just a few students behind them, receiving disgusted looks from a group of young Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Among them was the wide-eyed girl from the beginning, looking highly uncomfortable with the rude remarks the group had to say about the two girls. Not one of the could have possibly known how important they would become to one another as time would pass. None of them could have predicted what Misadventures awaited them at Hogwarts...

* * *

**There we have it! The Prologue! Hope it was pure entertainment for you and don't worry there is more to come. We would love to hear your comments on it thus far, and as I mentioned in that weird little pre-prologue thing, my friend The Artist has been diligently working on spectacular artwork for the story and I'm not 100% sure on whether or not we'll be posting it online but if we do I'll make sure to mention it and where to go find it. So thanks for reading and we'll be posting the next portion soon hopefully!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Writer, The Artist, and The Botanist**

**P.S. **

**Disclaimer: We are not trying to intrude on any fantastic person's creative territory. If you recognize it from one of the following then you can rest assured that we are just temporarily borrowing it and using it to fulfill fun little dream stories in our heads:  
Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling  
Sherlock television show  
Merlin television show  
And possibly in the future, Doctor Who and Hunger Games**

**We are only doing this for fun and are NOT making a profit off this story or anything else affiliated with this story. This is our official disclaimer and is subject to change but is extended for the extent of this story and any other future tales we may weave.**


End file.
